User talk:Toughpigs
Images not changing Hey, do know why the images I recently uploaded are not replacing the old versions? On all my computers, the images are just the previous, but with the length/width of the new one. - Oscarfan 01:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Huxley's Castle Why was the page Huxley's Castle deleted? -- T.J. (talk) 17:56, February 7 2009 (UTC) :It just wasn't written very well -- it was sort of a general ramble about the whole plot of the movie that didn't say much about the location itself. You can see the discussion we had about it on Talk: Huxley's Castle. If you want to recreate the page with some better info, then please feel free! -- Danny (talk) 01:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Polaroid You're having too much fun finding clips, aren't you? -- Ken (talk) 03:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I am! Have you tried the new video upload thing? It's awesome. -- Danny (talk) 03:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how to do all that upload stuff, but I love seeing what you guys find! Of course, then I spend time watching them all, when I really should be assembling my video research to match my record research. I swear I saw that commercial when it was new! Or it could have been in a special if those didn't run here. -- Ken (talk) 03:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if you find a video on YouTube that's worth having on the wiki, it's super easy. There's a little row of buttons at the top of the edit window, and there's a new little green button at the end of the row for the video upload feature. You click that button, paste in the URL of the YouTube video, and then it walks you through uploading it. It's neat, you should try it out. -- Danny (talk) 03:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. I'll see if I can find something we don't have. Are we still not doing Sesame stuff yet? -- Ken (talk) 03:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, not anything that's been released on video. Rare Sesame stuff is okay, especially if the clip was posted a while ago and doesn't look like it's gonna get taken down any time soon. -- Danny (talk) 03:15, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay. By the way, thanks for showing me that Elmo page. Sorry if I sounded OCD about numbers and links. I like how that's laid out! -- Ken (talk) 05:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::No, not at all! I get just as OCD about the wiki. :) -- Danny (talk) 07:00, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Storybook ABCs Holy moley. I can't believe they brought Lefty back!! (And with Gladys!) What a great picture! -- MuppetDude 15:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I know! It's a great book -- the best Sesame book in a long time. It's really cute and clever, and there's tons of characters. I'd recommend it... -- Danny (talk) 15:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Extra Covers Hey -- why are you removing some of the alternate covers on the books pages? Like for Elmo's Christmas Countdown?? I'm confused. -- Wendy (talk) 01:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I got the Storybook ABCs book yesterday, and realized that the cover pic that we had on that page was a mock-up -- it didn't even have the correct title. (It said Storybook ABC.) I think the Elmo's Christmas Countdown was the same -- that's not the actual cover of the book, just prototype art. So I took 'em off. They're not really "alternate covers", because they were never released. Is that less confusing? :) -- Danny (talk) 01:23, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I'm so used to gazillions of editions of these things that I just assumed it was another edition and we didn't have the info on it yet :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I thought about Countdown too, but then I saw the difference between the Storybook mock-up and the real thing, and I realized the other one must be a mock-up too. -- Danny (talk) 02:44, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for fixing Canções da Rua Sésamo. I was going to ask you how to make a tilde over an "o", and a cedilla under a "c". Now all we need are the tracks, label and year! (I can't find anything so far.) -- Ken (talk) 03:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea, actually. I typed "cancoes" into Google, and found a page where I could copy Canções and paste it onto the page. :) -- Danny (talk) 06:31, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::I had a feeling you'd say that. -- Ken (talk) 06:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Rua Sesamo magazine Hi Danny it seems you and Warrick made he same time the same page.. Ive edited your version, after that noticed Warricks.. As there is now more info on your's maybe you can delete the version Warrick made because they are the same?(Pino 23:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC)) :Oh, thank you! I created it today because I saw that Warrick had uploaded a picture, but he hadn't used it yet and I wanted to make sure it wouldn't get lost. I didn't realize Warrick made his at the same time! Thanks for merging them -- I just made one a redirect to the other. -- Danny (talk) 00:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Wiki help! Hi there. My name is Angela and I am the Reader Engagement Editor at the Orange County Register. I absolutely love this site and I have always been a huge fan of the Muppets. I am always looking for ways to grow our online community and I was wondering if I could pick your brain and here about some of your Wiki successes, including this site. What are the top 5 things that have worked for you in growing a wiki community? Thank you for your time and I look forward to hearing back from you. Feel free to leave me a message on my page or contact me at apotter@ocregister.com. Thanks! -- Angela Schelden (talk) Ricky Gervais Hi! I didn't see your earlier edit on it, but I went ahead and took him out of development, since as we'd discussed some time back, on a person, it's just weird, since Gervais isn't in development; an appearance in some Sesame context we don't know about is. I really wish Nick could hold off, but the source does seem more reliable this time. I'll keep an eye on it, since maintaining In Development is tricky enough without adding a lot of people pages to it. Does that make sense? Otherwise, I think we'd be better off parking the info (I kind of think that anyway) and deleting than tagging as an in development project. (Feel free to move this to the article page if you think this merits a wider discussion, by the way, just thought I'd start it here). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we keep overlapping :)... check out the talk page. -- Danny (talk) 20:18, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Muppet Wiki:Pirates I haven't seen any for a while, but I just noticed a couple of new ones. -- Ken (talk) 04:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Gymnast Hi, Danny! I see that you made some changes to my article on the gymnast from the 1970's, and inserted a picture of her demonstrating 'between.' I also see that you mentioned that in Episode 1032 (from 4/26/77), that she demonstrated 'Slow.' Do you have that clip, or any of the others (i.e. 'around,' beginning/end,' 'close to/away from,' and 'over/under')? A lot of people are really looking forward to seeing her on the uneven bars again after 25-30 (or so) years (as well as other clips featuring her). If you (or anyone you know) has those clips, that would be great! Thanks in advance! P.S. Do you know who she was (anyone famous, Olympian, etc.)? Jon (talk) 20:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi Jon -- Nope, sorry -- I don't have any clips. I got that information from a summary of the episode that I found in the CTW archives -- just a one-sentence description, no video. -- Danny (talk) 21:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks for answering. BTW, are all six of the gymnast clips located in the CTW archives, and if so, do you have (or can you get) any access to them, or are they all 'off limits' to everyone except CTW employees? Moreover, do you have any friends who might have them? Just wondering. While we're at it, I'd also really like to see 'Fred, get me a 20' featuring Joe Raposo looking for a 20 and running into a gorilla at the end. Others on my 'wish list' include four stop-motion films featuring 'beginning' and 'end' (haircut, hot dog, painting, kids in line), two scuba diver films (one where he finds five shells and one where he swims 'away from' the viewer), and a song about the post office (...to the post office where it will stay for just one day...') Would you by any chance have any of these? All, of course, are live-action films from the 1970's, like the gymnast. Thanks again. Jon(talk) 00:05, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I haven't been to the actual archives of Sesame Workshop -- the CTW archives that I referred to are files that were donated to the University of Maryland. So all I have are paper files, no access to video clips of any kind. -- Danny (talk) 00:08, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey Danny! Thanks for getting rid of the edits on my talk page by CurlyHairFan3. I didn't know that was going on since I'm not here on the wiki that much. But anyway, just want to say thanks and hope you are doing ok. -- Steven (talk) 21:33, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, no problem! I hope you're doing okay too. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Sesame Street Video Player: Classic Clips I've finished up listing the classic videos available for viewing, and I'd like to know your thoughts on formatting it, and the name of the article. Maybe something like the listings on the "Slimey on the Moon" episodes? (Episode 3696 etc.) I'd love to get your input. -- MuppetDude 15:33, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :That's awesome! I just pasted stuff into a new sandbox page -- Sandbox:Sesame Street Video Player: Classic Clips 2 -- to see what it would be like all on one page. I think it's fine -- it's a long page, but it's all text, so it loads fine. What do you think? :We can also hide the table of contents, and put a bar at the top and bottom with a link to each letter, sort of like the one at the top of Muppet Characters. Then I think we call it Sesame Street Video Player: Classic Clips, and then it's a great page, super useful! -- Danny (talk) 17:33, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Looks good to me, but what about the original Sesame Street Video Player page? I think we could just transfer those images and information to Sesamestreet.org. -- MuppetDude 17:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::I think the info could probably just be replaced by the new info. It's outdated now, and there isn't any particular historical value to which clips were included in the beta... -- Danny (talk) 17:46, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Video sources Hi! I don't want to rain on Brad's good time, but I thought we weren't going to use The Muppet Newsflash as a source for when DVD's are coming out. -- Ken (talk) 04:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I put it in because there's a difference between Amazon's listing and what the Newsflash is saying. I wish we knew what to do with the Newsflash. -- Danny (talk) 05:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Coffee I forget what show you said it was, but here's a reminder to add that coffee thing to Minor TV Mentions. —Scott (talk) 19:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! It looks like some people want new episodes so bad, they make them up! -- Ken (talk) 05:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Checked your email lately? I've got stuff to say ... ;) --MuppetVJ 07:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yet another restore Hi Danny, could you restore Karin Jagd. She voiced The Lecture Lady on Elmers Verden and Glædelig Jul, Elmer. Henrik (talk) 15:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Is it enough to restore Kjell Bergqvist that he voiced the three Anything Muppets in a Old West saloon sketch. The part are mentioned in the credits, not just as additional voices. Henrik (talk) 16:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Songwriter Names Hey, Danny! A long time ago, Scott had told me not to put songwriters' names on the Muppet Show LP's. But he said it was okay to put them on the Sesame LP's. I didn't say anything, because I was in the middle of stuff, but that's been in the back of my mind ever since. I feel that to be consistent, we should either put them on all albums, or don't do it at all. We already have them on the songs' pages, so we're not losing anything if we take them off. Personally, I'd like to take them off, because I've noticed that sometimes, from one release to another, songwriter credits have mistakes on them, and if people are copying their actual items, they're perpetuating a mistake that we might not catch. But if it's only on the song page, we know it's only in one place, and it's easier to verify. How do you feel? -- Ken (talk) 03:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I found the original conversation here. I guess I did say something, but he didn't respond back then. -- Ken (talk) 03:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't really have an opinion on it, myself. I think it would be fine to have them on or off. If you think it's better to have the info on the song pages and not on the album pages, then that's fine with me. -- Danny (talk) 04:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Muppetsketches This template seems really odd the way it is currently formatted. I noticed it at the bottom of the Pigs in Space page and didn't understand why a "See also" section would include all of these unrelated items. (A viable "See also" section would include things like Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine.) With all of the recurring sketched already to be found in "Category:Muppet Show Recurring Sketches", is there any need for this list to appear on every page? If you *do*, for some reason, want to include all the Muppet Show recurring sketches on every page, shouldn't this template be formatted more like the navigation boxes found on Wikipedia to more clearly differentiate it from normal content? Darth Prefect 03:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :We added that to the bottom because Scott wanted to be able to link to div tags for each of the sketches. If you link to the sketches at the very bottom of the tables and there isn't something below them, then the thing that you're linking to ends up in the middle of the page, which we didn't like. So we wanted to put something down there that take up some extra space on sketch pages. :We didn't format it like the navigation boxes on Wikipedia because we hate those boxes. -- Danny (talk) 03:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Then let me suggest changing the section heading to "Other Muppet Show Recurring Sketches", rather than "See also", in order to make the point of the list clear. You might even be able to add it directly into the template itself, so it shows up consistantly as its own section in all appearances. Darth Prefect 15:56, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, I don't really see the problem with the "See also" the way it is. I agree that if we didn't want to have extra space at the bottom, then we probably wouldn't have those listed as "See also", but I don't think it's particularly confusing or damages the credibility of those pages. -- Danny (talk) 04:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Edit summary / Save page changes Hey Danny, I noticed you had that area customized here, but can't seem to find the css you used to do it, pretty neat. Where did you change it at? --Charitwo (talk) 01:15, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a new feature! We were testing it here and on a few other wikis, and we're going to roll it out sitewide next week. I'm glad you like it! I can turn it on for FFXI right now, if you want... just let me know. -- Danny (talk) 01:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::A couple questions first. Is it supposed to follow you up the page when you're previewing changes? Is the expanding edit area (vertically) part of this feature too? --Charitwo (talk) 01:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, it's all the same thing. The idea is that most of the time, the save button is hidden "below the fold", past the bottom of the screen. You have to scroll down to hit save page -- and new editors sometimes can't even find the button. The new feature automatically resizes the edit window, so that the save button is always visible and accessible. You can scroll down to see the stuff that's under the save bar. :::The save bar is also visible on preview, and follows you down the page. This fixes another kind of unnecessary scrolling -- if the change that you're previewing is near the top of a long page, you can just check out the change and hit save, without having to scroll all the way down past the edit window. :::So it might take a second to get used to it, because your muscle memory is telling you to scroll down... What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 01:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Sounds good, but if you're busy with work I don't want to bother you with a staff request, sannse has been rather upset with my asking other staff for requests. So I can wait for her if you have other things going on. --Charitwo (talk) 01:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::No, it's cool. This is my project, so I'm really happy you asked for it! I'll go turn it on for you. -- Danny (talk) 01:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, Danny. Hopefully the community likes it. When you get around to it, there are a handful of that need deleted or sent elsewhere, not 100% sure how to handle those. I haven't seen the Muppets for years! --Charitwo (talk) 01:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, done! It's working now on FFXI. I had a problem when I just went to check it out, though -- I think the new Site activity social code on your main page is causing the page to load super slow. I actually can't get the main page to load at all... -- Danny (talk) 01:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I had a couple of people mention that on our IRC chat, lemme see if I can get at it. --Charitwo (talk) 01:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, folks are looking at it here, and trying to figure it out. -- Danny (talk) 01:52, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I've temporarily disabled the site activity, just had to sneak in a ?action=edit in the url to sneak around the bug. --Charitwo (talk) 01:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives